Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya Mishima to postać, która po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako główny bohater, a później jako jeden z głównych antagonistów serii Tekken. Ma alter ego o imieniu Devil Kazuya. Jest on głównym bohaterem Tekkena, późniejszym głównym antagonistą Tekkena 2, drugorzędnym antagonistą Tekkena 4, antyzłoczyńcą w Tekken 5, drugorzędnym antagonistą w Tekken 6, oraz głównym bohaterem w Tekken 7. Pojawia się również jako drugorzędny antagonista filmu Tekken: Blood Vengeance. Biografia Tekken Kazuya przedarł się przez większość przeciwników, docierając wreszcie do Heihachiego. Pomiędzy ojcem i synem wywiązała się długa i krwawa walka, którą wygrał Kazuya. Heihachi stracił w końcu przytomność, dzięki czemu Kazuya podniósł go i zrzucił z tego samego klifu, z którego on sam był wcześniej zrzucony, po czym młody Mishima uśmiecha się, wypełniając swoją zemstę na ojcu. Tekken 2 Wraz z domniemaną śmiercią Heihachiego, Kazuya przejął Mishima Zaibatsu. Jednakże zamiast cofnąć błędy swojego ojca, Kazuya tylko je powtórzył, stając się antagonistą serii. Kazuya ogłosił 2 Turniej Króla Żelaznej Pięści, by zgromadzić swoich wrogów i wtedy ich zniszczyć. Jedną z uczestniczek była Jun Kazama, z którą Kazuya spłodził syna, Jina. Tym razem do finału turnieju dociera Heihachi, chcący odzyskać swój konglomerat. Heihachi wygrywa walkę ze swoim synem, gdyż ten w międzyczasie walczył o własną duszę (Angel, reprezentująca jego dobrą stronę, walczyła z Diabłem, reprezentantem jego mrocznej strony). W końcu, Kazuya przetransformował się w Diabła, ale Heihachi mimo to wygrał, po czym zrzucił swojego syna w samo centrum wulkanu. Tekken 4 Krótko po zrzucaniu do wulkanu, Kazuyę znalazła firma G-Corporation, rywalizująca z Mishima Zaibatsu. Wraz z pomocą tamtejszych naukowców, Mishima nauczył się kontrolować swój Gen Diabła przez następne 20 lat. Wkrótce jednak siły Tekken Force zaatakowały G Corporation na polecenie Heihachiego, by pojmać Kazuyę. Dzięki swoim nowym umiejętnościom, Mishima z łatwością zniszczył oddział Mishima Zaibatsu, uciekając z G Corporation. Gdzieś w tym samym czasie, dowiedział się on o swoim synie, Jinie Kazamie, którego chciał schwytać, by zdobyć jego Gen Diabła. Kazuya dołączył do 4 Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści, mimo tego, iż wiedział, że jest to pułapka zastawiona przez jego ojca. Podczas siódmej rundy, Kazuya miał walczyć ze swoim synem, Jinem, lecz Kazama tajemniczo znika. Kazuya wygrywa więc rundę automatycznie i mierzy się ze swoim ojcem. Po pokonaniu Heihachiego, Kazuya wypytuje go o lokację swojego syna i zmusza Heihachiego do ujawnienia tej lokacji. Heihachi zabiera go więc do Honmaru, gdzie Jin jest przetrzymywany. Wtedy też Kazuya odpycha swojego ojca za pomocą telekinezy i przystępuje do wyssania Genu Diabła z Jina, co mu się jednak nie udaje z powodu krwi rodziny Kazama płynącej w Jinie. Kazuya budzi go więc i przystępuje do walki. Nie udaje mu się jednak wygrać i w końcu pada nieprzytomny. Tekken 5 Zaledwie chwile po ucieczce Jina, Kazuya i Heihachi zostają okrążeni przez armię Jacków-4. Wywiązuje się walka, podczas której Kazuya ucieka, a jeden z Jacków wybucha, prawie zabijając Heihachiego. Niedługo po tym, tajemnicza osoba przejmuje kontrolę nad Mishima Zaibatsu i organizuje 5 Turniej Króla Żelaznej Pięści. Kazuya dołącza do turnieju, by odkryć, kto zorganizował turniej. W czasie turnieju, Kazuya spotyka Ravena. Tajemniczy agent nazywa go tchórzem, który uciekł przed zagrożeniem. Mishima go jednak pokonuje i przesłuchuje, dowiadując się, że turniej zorganizował jego dziadek, Jinpachi Mishima, który był założycielem konglomeratu Mishima Zaibatsu. Nie wiadomo nic o dalszych postępach Kazuyi w turnieju. Tekken 6 Kazuya odkrył, że za atakiem Jacków w Honmaru stał oddział G Corporation, którego dowódcy uznali, że Kazuya stanowi zbyt duże zagrożenie. Mishima zabił więc cały oddział w ramach zemsty i sam przejął kontrolę nad konglomeratem, rywalizując przy tym z Mishima Zaibatsu, którego szefem został Jin. Syn Kazuyi doprowadził do wielu kryzysów i w końcu wywołał wojnę. W tym czasie, ludzie sądzili, że tylko G Corporation może być ich wybawcą, choć Kazuya chciał zabić Jina i przejąć Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazuya wyznaczył więc nagrodę za głowę swojego syna i sam wstąpił do 6 Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści, by wyrównać porachunki ze swoim synem. Osobowość Kazuya jest ogólnie przedstawiany jako arogancki, destrukcyjny, samolubny, agresywny, mizantropiczny i zimnokrwisty wojownik. Zawsze postrzega siebie jako bohatera i tego, który ma pełne prawo odbierać wszystko, czego chce od innych. W Tekken 6 Kazuya określa się jako „wybrany bohater świata”. Według wielu innych postaci, w tym jego ojca, Kazuya ma manię wielkości. Oryginalnie Kazuya był uważany za głównego bohatera serii i pod każdym względem nie było powodu, by wierzyć inaczej. Według różnych źródeł (takich jak Tekken: The Motion Picture i krótka scena z zakończeniem Ling Xiaoyu w Tekken 5), Kazuya był właściwie dość wątły, powściągliwy, wrażliwy i nieśmiały jako chłopiec i był ofiarą lat znęcania z rąk Heihachiego oraz stracił jedyne osoby, które go kochały: jego matkę Kazumi i jego dziadka Jinpachiego, zabitych przez Heihachiego; pomimo bogactwa ojca Kazuyi nie pozwolono mu na radość, nie zepsuli się ani nie pozwolili się zaprzyjaźnić; został zrzucony w przepaść za to, że był zbyt słabym i „bezczelnym bachorem”, który próbował zabić Heihachiego za śmierć matki; potem po powrocie do domu, po upadku znalazł Lee Chaolana, ponieważ jego ojciec chciał, by walczyli o dziedzictwo. W rzeczywiści, Kazuya pierwotnie przystąpił do pierwszego Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści, aby zmierzyć się ze swoim ojcem, który był przedstawiony jako zły, skorumpowany, korporacyjny, dwulicowy, materialistyczny, pozbawiony skrupułów i wyrachowany tyran. Tutejsze domyślne ubranie Kazuyi, proste białe spodnie, czerwone rękawiczki i podnóżki, pomogły nawet w zbliżeniu do innego bohatera „tajemniczego samotnika”, Ryu ze Street Fightera. Tak więc większość ludzi (zarówno w grze, jak i w prawdziwym życiu) po prostu wykreśliła Kazuyę jako typowego bohatera bijatyki. Tekken 2 pokazał w pełni prawdziwą naturę Kazuyi. Po zabiciu ojca (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało), zamiast przynieść sprawiedliwość i honor Mishima Zaibatsu i naprawić krzywdy ojca, Kazuya powtórzył jego oszukańcze praktyki i zmienił to w jeszcze bardziej nikczemną, manipulacyjną, bezwzględną i złą organizację. Podczas gdy Heihachi był po prostu niesympatyczny (choć miał pewne standardy), Kazuya był absolutnie pozbawiony sumienia i jakiegokolwiek współczucia. Zatrudnił zabójców w celu wyeliminowania niewinnych ludzi dla własnej przyjemności (takich jak ojciec Eddy'ego Gordo), próbował wyłudzić pieniądze z kilku firm i wielu organizacji, a nawet posunął się do przemytu zagrożonych gatunków zwierząt, a także przeprowadził na nich eksperymenty genetyczne (Alex i Roger). Jednak Kazuya nadal miał w sercu pewne poczucie dobroci, które zyskiwało coraz więcej siły po pierwszym spotkaniu z Jun Kazamą, co spowodowało, że Anioł nieustannie walczył ze swoją złą stroną, choć okazało się to jego upadkiem. Heihachi zdołał wykorzystać zamieszanie syna spowodowane wewnętrznym konfliktem i pokonał go w drugim turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści. Kazuya został następnie wrzucony do wulkanu i zabity, podczas gdy diabeł w jego ciele uciekł i ostatecznie nawiązał kontakt z synem Kazuyi, który zastąpił jego ojca jako nowy protagonista całej serii. Oczywiście, G Corporation ostatecznie zlokalizowało szczątki Kazuyi i w tym momencie zregenerowali jego ciało i zawarli z nim umowę, aby pozostać ukrytym w laboratoriach organizacji i poddać się różnym testom. Kazuya nauczył się na swoich błędach; następnym razem, gdy miał zmierzyć się z Heihachim, chciał mieć pełną kontrolę nad swoimi diabelskimi mocami. Oczywiście plan ten nie przebiegł tak, jak zamierzał Kazuya; Heihachi zniszczył go, atakując G Corporation i kradnąc ich badania. Od czasu swojego pierwotnego występu osobowość Kazuyi przeszła wiele metamorfoz: od bohatera do złoczyńcy i od złoczyńcy do antybohatera. Wszystko, co pozostało z jego dobrej strony, wydaje się być całkowicie stłumione przez jego diabelską osobowość. Kazuya nie walczy już ze swoją ciemniejszą stroną i wydaje się, że doszedł z diabłem do porozumienia, ponieważ Kazuya może wezwać diabła, kiedy tylko zechce (na przykład we wstępie do Tekken 5). Jednak w Tekken 7 Kazuya wykazuje więcej sentymentalizmu, ponieważ po raz kolejny karci Heihachiego za zamordowanie Kazumi. Co dziwne, pomimo tego, że Kazuya zawsze chciał śmierci Heihachiego i nienawidził go przez lata, wydawał się ponury i nędzny, gdy wrzucił go do wulkanu, co sugeruje, że znając prawdziwą naturę jego matki, nienawiść Kazuyi do ojca znacznie się zmniejszyła. Nie poluje również na Jina, najwyraźniej nie widząc już sensu ranienia swojego syna. Linki Zewnętrzne * Kazuya Mishima na Bohaterowie Wiki en:Kazuya Mishima Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Tekken Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Kochankowie bohatera Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Ze spranym mózgiem Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Handlarze narkotyków Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Street Fighter Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Źli wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Fragmentaryczni Kategoria:Szatani